Episode 14
Squashed dangos are not dangos anymore, stupid rascal (男にはカエルに触れて一人前みたいな訳のわからないルールがある, otoko ni wa kaeru ni fure te ichi ninmae mitai na wake no wakara nai rūru ga aru) is the fourteenth episode of the Gintama anime and a two-part episode. Part A Introduction After the previous episode, the Shinsengumi protect an official involved with the drug dealers from an assassin. Plot Following the events of Episode 13 and the destruction of the Harusame pirates' ship, the Shinsegumi have a meeting about this event. Kondo informs the rest of the squad that an Amanto Shogunate officer is rumoured to be connected to these pirates. He was promised a taste of the profits in return for his cooperation. The Anti-Amanto group having been informed of this threatens to assassinate the officer. The Shinsegumi are tasked to protect the officer with their lives. The Shogunate officer, named Kinya, does not appreciate the Shinsegumi's efforts at all and insults them at every chance he gets. While he is walking with Kondo, a sniper shoots from a near tower in an attempt to kill him, but with a quick reaction Kondo takes the shot from him in his shoulder. Kinya is not moved at all with his act and continues to insult Kondo. Hearing this ungrateful remark, Sougo unsheathes his sword ready to kill Kinya but is stopped at the last second by Hijikata. At the same night, the Shinsegumi tend to Kondo's injury with Hijikata reminding them that they have to protect the "ungrateful toad" even if he insults them, as that is Kondo's wish. When he exits to the courtyard, he finds Sougo lighting a fire and Kinya still alive but tied to a cross next to him slowly getting burned by the fire. Sougo says that as long as he doesn't kill him it's ok, since this will draw the anti-amanto group out in the open. The Anti-Amanto prove him right, as a few minutes later they appear in the courtyard to kill the officer. The Shinsegumi quickly react and a ferocious fight begins. The next day, Kagura reads in the newspaper about the Shinsegumi's accomplishment to arrest a lot of terrorists and also unveil the scandal between the Shogunate officer and the Harusame pirates' drug trafficking. Characters *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Yamazaki Sagaru *Harada Unosuke *Katsura Kotarou (flashback) *Kinya *Kagura (cameo) *Sakata Gintoki (cameo) Trivia Part B Introduction Kagura spends the day with a runaway princess, who longs to be an ordinary girl. Plot Two kids are seen threatening a girl in the playground just before Kagura and Sadaharu appear. Kagura threatens them away introducing herself as "Queen of Kabukicho". As she is about to leave, the girl thanks her for saving her and asks what is Kagura eating, referring to the pickled seaweed. They sit together and eat, while the girl tells Kagura that she is from a huge mansion and that she wants just to be free outside that castle's walls. She then asks Kagura as a favour to let her be her friend for a day. Meanwhile, Hijikata and Sougo are informed by Kondo about a runaway princess and that they have to find her as soon as possible. In the meantime, Kagura and the girl, who turns out to be the princess, Tokugawa Soyo, spend their day having fun all around Kabukicho. She then confides to Kagura that she is the Soyo Princess and all she ever wished was to be an ordinary girl living a normal life. At that time, Hijikata appears and tells the princess to follow him back to her mansion. However, Kagura grabs the princess and refuses to let her go, so she escapes to a new roof with the Shinsegumi pursuing them. The princess tells Kagura that she appreciates everything that she did for her and that she had a lot of fun for the day. They make a promise of being friends forever before the princess makes her way towards the castle. A few days later, Shinpachi and Gin watch TV about the princess eating pickled seaweed just like common folk outside the castle. Characters *Kagura (main Character) *Soyo Hime (debut) *Sadaharu (cameo) *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Yamazaki Sagaru *Sakata Gintoki (cameo) *Shimura Shinpachi (cameo) Trivia *The ending song was changed to "Mr Raindrop" by Amplified. References Category:Episodes